


Looking in

by OverCurious



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, These are based off of a theory that me and friends have thought up, We do not ship crankiplier in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverCurious/pseuds/OverCurious
Summary: Unus doesn't know how they got here.One moment they were standing in the void that Annus and them have grown to call home. They were taking a step forward to do something that they cannot remember anymore, and the next they make contact with sturdy wood and blaring sun.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Unus/Annus
Kudos: 54





	Looking in

Unus doesn't know how they got here. 

One moment they were standing in the void that Annus and them have grown to call home. They were taking a step forward to do something that they cannot remember anymore, and the next they make contact with sturdy wood and blaring sun. Its hot. Confusion fills their features as they use another step to hold the railing, looking out at the unoccupied landscape. It fills Unus with a pang of something that only makes their confusion increase, however a voice breaks through their thoughts and numbs the feelings that they have with a different one, bitterness. This isn't their feelings, their is no reason to feel this way and it draws Unus in, or perhaps it was the simple tug they felt that pulled themselves to the window.  
They blatantly realizes they aren't in Ethan's form, standing as their own person, but the deja vu that practically drowns them now doesn't let Unus dwell. The words fill and circle their mind, and soon enough they have their hands pressed to the dirty glass. Looking in on a scene that is so familiar yet so foreign. Yet what bothers them most is the feelings that can't be Unus's own fill them. Anger, rage, want, sadness, disappointment, confliction. 

They blink, and then the words seem to grow muffled, he looks through Ethan's eyes at the people behind the camera but he doesn't see them. Suddenly those feelings are hitting him full force, the muffled words are the opposite of the fiery intense feelings inside of Ethan- of him. Then, as if blinking again, they are back in their own body and Unus opens their eyes.  
  
A feeling of indescribable mourning fills them, and they pull away from the window slowly, afraid that going too fast may alert the two inside though they have a feeling that no matter what they did Unus would be unheard and unnoticed. They just know that this feeling means something, about the future, and if the mix of feelings that Ethan was feeling seem odd they fear it will be something bad. The mournful feeling cannot be hidden in their face, and Unus looks at the camera, maybe, just maybe, the camera will not be stuck to see this thing; a memory maybe? but how?

They only stare for a moment or two, feeling that they won't be here much longer. They had been drawn their for a reason, how confusing. Unus finally pulls themselves from the window, the warm room but cold confusing thoughts of Ethan. They pull themselves from all of that, push down the unknown feelings and instead move to stand right at the railing once more. Unus lets themselves breathe, breathe in the air that they never get to breathe and feel the wind instead of the cold stiff staleness of the void. 

For a second, everything doesn't seem like its going to end, and just for a second Unus simply doesn't worry.


End file.
